Look A Little Deeper
by Inugurl27k
Summary: A InuyashaCharmed Xover. A total AU for yasha. the first chap. is up! its a great story i sware! Rated for saftey Disclaimer I dont own Inuyasha, But i do own a lighter.
1. VISIONS

**VISIONS**

Chapter One

"Page! Get up!" piper continued to bang on the door that seperated her sister from the rest of the world. "Breakfast is getting cold!" a muffled 'im not hungry resinated' from the wood work.

"What about Magic school? Don't you have a job to do?" Piper smirked as a loud thump and muffled swarind echoed into the hall. "No cursing! Wyatts awake!"

"I'm late!" page rose from her bedroom floor and rushed to the bathroo passing a miffed Piper in the hall.

"Should I even bother with breakfast anymore?" Page ignored the clubowner and hurled herself into the bathroom as her sister Pheobe rounded the corner. "Sorry! Im late!"

"Page! Come on! Its my time! Its not my fault you sleept in!" Pheobe cried. She got no response.

Ten minutes later Page emerged to find a pissed empath. "Im late now because of you!"

"So do you want to be later or would you like to take a shower?" non fased by her sisters outburst, Page sidestept the collomist and headed towards her room. A brush in one hand and her blowdryer in the other,Pace styled her hair into a simple twist. She pinned back her loose tendrils and with a final glance at her vanity mirror, she headed towards her closet.

"**_Ahhhhhh!" a raven headed girl slid into the alleyway behind a homeopathic healers office in chinatown. In her haste she stummbled over a stack of shipping crates. Her throat was raw from her cries. No one had heard her and if they did, they did not answer. "Please gods! Somebody help me!" her screams echoed off the bricks around her. A flash of light flew over her head. A man, no demon had thrown it._**

"Page!" pheobe's worried voice resounded throughout the house." Piper!"

A/N: So i decided to post the first chapter today. I would love it if anyone who reads it would review.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Answer me honestly, ifI owned the great and powerfull Inuyasha, would i be writing fanfiction?

* * *

"Page!" Phoebe's worried voice filled the air, "Piper!"

Page halted mid-orb and rushed out of her bedroom towards her sisters voice. Piper met her as Phoebe opened the bathroom door. Steam billowed out around her towel clad figure as she caught her breath.

"What happened?" Piper helped her younger sister in to a chair in the hallway.

"I had a premonition." The psychic stopped and swallowed hard. "A girl, no more than 16. She was in an alley. A demon was attacking her. I saw a newspaper by her head, after she fell, it had today's date on it and it was dark out."

"What alley though? I mean this is San Fran, there has to be a million of 'em." Page tried to sound concerned, she really did, but the whole time her sister was talking a chant ran through her mind. 'I'm late! I'm late! I'm so freaking' late!'

"Ok, you guys go to work. I'll handle location." Piper quickly shoed Page down the stairs.

* * *

A young raven haired girl ran out of the gates of a pricey private school. A silvered haired boy met her at the corner, and they embraced before crossing the street. 

"Yasha, I can't keep ditching like this, I'm not as fast as you. One of these days, I'm gonna get caught." The female glared up at the silver beauty she was walking with. She clutched his hand, trying to ignore the stares of other pedestrians. Sure they always stared at the boy's uniqueness, he may be able to block it out but she could never ignore the eyes.

"You hardly ever do it. Besides you're so quite in class, I bet if they marked you absent you could say you were there and the idiots would believe you. Teachers trust you Kaggs."

"But I earned that trust Inuyasha! Why would I abuse it like that? And anyways IF they found out, that trust wouldn't be worth a flying fart in space."

"yhea, yhea," Inuyasha waved her off," you hungry Kagome?"

"A little, why?"

By this time the pair had reached a corner and Yasha stuck out his arm. "'cause I'm starved. Let's hit Ling Fu Kitchen."

"But that's across town." Kagome looked up at the young man, who had grown impatient with the city's transport, as he jumped up and down and waved his hands.

"So?"

"So, I'll never make it back in time for my algebra test! With cross town traffic and the street vendors in china town-"

"I don't really care. Lets go already." A cabbie had finally taken pity on the young girl (for her male companion's actions must have been embarrassing) and pulled over. Inuyasha opened the rear passenger door for her and motioned for Kagome to climb in. and of course, like any well brought up young woman, she huffed and walked to the opposite side of the cab. As she got in, she slammed her door. Kagome had jarred the driver so much; his hand had slipped off the wheel and on to the horn and the honk echoed trough out the semi quite street.

"You are so buying" Kaggs sounded pissed but Yasha simply snorted and climbed into the cab.

* * *

"did you find her?" Phoebe's voice filled the kitchen trough the speaker phone. 

"No, I'm still scring. Do you happen to know what time it was in your vision?" Piper sat at the table, crystal in hand.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be rushing you, my lovely sister. I only saw night." Phoebe turned off the engine of her car after she had pulled into the drive way. "Look I just pulled up." Just as she hung up on piper, another vision burst in front of her.

_"Kagome!" a sliver haired young man with a black cap ran into the alley behind the demon. He raised his claws and slashed the demon, whose body evaporated into dust. "Kagome!"_

_"Yasha! The young girl flung herself into the arms of her savior as six more demons appeared._

"Piper!" the empathy rushed into the house.

"What? What is it?" said sister entered the room holding baby Chris and handed him off to Leo who, before phoebe entered the house, was napping on the couch.

"What, what is this? Why aren't you scring?"Phoebe franticly looked from her sister to her brother in-law then back.

"Clam down! Page orbed in after you hung up. My arm was tired and she took over."

"There's two now." Phoebe pushed past her sister in the direction of the kitchen after the vague out burst.

"Two what? Demons?" Leo asked as he put Chris in the playpen. He followed the two sisters into the kitchen.

"Nope, there are seven of those."Pheobe took the crystal from page. "Lower level, easily deposable. I was talking' 'bout innocent's people. At least I think there are two."

"you think?" page looked skeptically at her sister," what your power off again?"

"No but I think one of our innocents is a demon."

"a demon as an innocent? Phoebe are you sure?" Leo crossed the floor to stand behind the currently scring sister.

"I know what you're thinking but he saved her, the girl from before, and they hugged before the other demons-"phoebe faded off as the crystal tip landed on the map. "Page, lets hurry." The three sisters linked arms and after a brief look at the map, paged orbed them out.

* * *

A/N: this is most likly the longest chapter i've ever posted. you guyz are lucky. I would really like atleast one reveiw for this story before i post again. if i dont know if im doing a good job, what point is there for me to continue the story?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: Here we are my dear friends. Back in the wonderful world of **Chasha!

* * *

**

Disclaimer: not mine, not yours, not ever!

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha burst into the alleyway to see a demon taking aim on the fallen girl. He ran up behind it and raked his claws down its spine. The demon burst into dust. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome flung herself into his arms. Her relief was cut short however when Inuyasha began to growl. More demons had come and surrounded them.

"Yasha." She clutched tighter to him. Suddenly a bright light shined in front of her. 'Am I dead?' Kagome looked up and saw three women standing in front of her.

"Now!" one had shouted. The center woman then threw up her hands and…

'She froze them! That woman just froze the demons!'

The woman then faced each immobile demon and waved her hands again. Each demon in turn exploded before Kagome's eyes. The woman closest to the teens knelt before them. "Are you two ok?"

'She seems nice.' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha's growls.

"Clam down. We're not gonna hurt you." The older of the women held her hands up as the man before her bared his teeth at her sister. "Pheebes, is this them?"

"Yhea." Phoebe carefully approached her sister, hands raised, attempting to appear non-threating. "What are your names?"

When the teens refused to answer, Page looked towards Piper. "Look, I get that they just had an 'ordeal' but we should get out of here."

"I know. If reinforcements came once…" Piper drifted off as aforementioned "reinforcements" appeared in flames around them. There were twice as many as last time. Piper again froze them and quickly began her "extermination".

"Ok, dude if you wanna get your girlfriend outta here in one piece, you'll trust us." Page held her hand out to the teenage boy, who by the way, was blushing at the previous insinuation.

'Dammit! What to do, what to do.' Inuyasha glared at the woman. "Why the hell should I trust you!"

"Inuyasha, I think its ok." Kagome spoke softly so only her friends excellent hearing could pick up her words. "And I trust you. You always keep me safe."

"Keh!" Inuyasha's eyes were still uncertain as he took the older woman's hand. "You bitches better be legit."

"Piper!" the woman who had been occupied destroying demons took her sisters hand and the third sister clasped Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha would have warned her off but was stunned to silence and white orbs of light surrounded him. The ally fell away and Inuyasha lost sight of Kagome.

* * *

Just as he was about to give into his panic, Inuyasha felt his feet hit solid ground. At the sudden impact he crumpled to the ground. He saw that they had 'landed' in side someone's home. He surveyed the area and was quite relived to find Kagome at his side.

"Are you ok?" he noticed she was still gripping his hand quite hard.

"Uh huh, sure."

Inuyasha instantly tensed as he saw a man enter the room. At his warning glare, the man stopped his approach.

"Piper? Why is this kid growling at me?"

"Oh! Intros! I'm phoebe." The woman with short black hair pointed at herself. "My sister Piper," the demon exploding woman gave a small wave. "And my other sister Page." The red head merely nodded in their general direction.

"Kagome." Kagome stood shakily. "And this is Yasha." She gestured to the boy who steadied her. "Who's that?" she asked, meaning the man in the doorway.

"That's my husband, Leo." Piper stood to stand by her man.

"Where the fuck are we!" Inuyasha stood protectively in front of Kagome, getting a little annoyed that the room kept spinning. (He's still a little disoriented from his first orb ride.)

Page raised her hands as Inuyasha reached for a sword at his side. "Hey hey hey! Easy kid. You're at the Halloway Manor. Our home. In our observatory to be exact. You guys are safe here."

"WAAAaaaaaaaa!" the cry echoed off the walls and Inuyasha tensed again. Piper ignored the irate boy and headed to the kitchen. Kagome went to follow her.

"Kaggs, wait." Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"They saved us Yasha. I'm going to help her."

* * *

A/N: That's all for now folks! R&R or I'll hunt you down and tickle you till you cry! 


End file.
